wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit Salad
"Fruit Salad" is a very well-known Wiggles song about making a fruit salad. This is also one of the first few food songs to be performed. It debuted in the Wiggle Time! video in 1993, and later on the Yummy Yummy album in 1994. Listen Transcript 1993 Transcript Anthony: Do you like fruit salad? It's yummy, isn't it? We're making our own fruit salad. You can make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure though there's an adult there who will let you use a plastic knife. 1998 Transcript Anthony: We're making some fruit salad. Everybody's helping. Murray, what are you up to? Murray: Anthony, I've got some grapes to put in the fruit salad bowl. Anthony: And Paul the Cook? Paul: I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl. Anthony: And Greg? Greg: Anthony, I'm chopping up some melon. Anthony: And Jeff, what are you doing over there? Jeff: I've peeled a banana. Wiggles: Beauty Mate. Anthony: Well, you might like to make your own fruit salad at home. Just make sure you have a plastic knife and you might like to have a grown-up around to help you, as well. Song Lyrics English Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (x3) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Let's make some fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's fun to do it the healthy way. (Uh, huh, huh!) Take all the fruit that you want to eat. It's gonna be a fruit salad treat! The first step, peel your bananas. The second step, toss in some grapes. The third step, chop up some apples. Chop up some melons, and put them on your plate. Now we've made it, it's time to eat it. (Uh, huh, huh!) It tastes so good that you just can't beat it. Give everyone a plate and a spoon. We'll all be eating it very soon! The first step, eat up the banana. The second step, eat up some grapes. The third step, eat up some apples. Eat the melons, now there's nothing on your plate! Now we've had our fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's time to put the scraps away. (Uh, huh, huh!) Wash the bowls and wash the spoon. Let's do it all again real soon! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (x3) Yummy yummy, yummy yummy, fruit salad! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! (x8) Song Credits Trivia * On Wiggle Into Apple-Healthy Snack Time, the song is titled as "Fruit Salad (Yummy Yummy)". * A guitar cover version is played in The Wiggles Present 'Minutes with Murray' (Episode 1). *This song was later covered by Kids Totz on their single of the same name in 2015. *The Wiggles filmed an unused version for their first TV series in 1997. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1993 songs Category:1993 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Food Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:2012 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Compliments of Brach's and The Wiggles Songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Super Singalong Slipcase Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Shirley Shawn the Unicorn songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:Re-make songs Category:Spanish songs Category:The Mariachi Wiggles Songs Category:2021 Category:2021 songs Category:2022 Category:2022 songs Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2023 songs Category:2024 songs Category:2025 Category:2025 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs